


Alone, useless, unwanted

by Gerardslilpickle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Notes, What Have I Done, i can't tag, or write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardslilpickle/pseuds/Gerardslilpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Barry Allen and I am the faste… Wait wrong story. My name is Gerard Way, I’m twenty five and I have depression, eating disorder, social Anxiety disorder and I self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, useless, unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here’s short sad one shot  
> Sorry for any mistake I don’t usually write in English so  
> I hope you’ll enjoy

Gerard’s POV

My name is Barry Allen and I am the faste… Wait wrong story. My name is Gerard Way, I’m twenty five and I have depression, eating disorder, social Anxiety disorder and I self harm.

I’m lonely, alone, nobody cares about me. My parents don’t want to know me because I’m gay. I live with my little brother Mikey, who hates me because I’m useless . Maybe Frank, my best friend since we were two and love of my life, care a little, but he will be happier without me, I’m just making him sad because of my depression. Besides who would want someone like me as a friend?

You can ask why I’m so fucked up and nobody wants me.

Well, not that long story short. I’m wreck since I was fifteen. I was bullied because I was fat and ugly (I still Am), also because I was different, I listened different music, wore different clothes, I just didn’t fit in society(and again I still don’t fit in). When I was sixteen I started cutting. I couldn’t handle all this pain without something. After couple of months I added starving myself because cutting wasn’t enough, I still were fat and ugly. When I were eighteen, couple days after graduation, my parents somehow finds out that I’m gay. They are very homophobic so they kicked me out, they didn’t want to know me, I was dead to them, I still am. Since that day I live with my brother, they kicked him out too. At first I tried to find some job to help Mikey, but no one wanted to hire me. Many people say that im very good artist, so I’ve tried to make comic books but nobody wanted to buy them. So after a while I gave up. I spent last couple years just sitting in my bed and listening to music or drawing. Sometimes I talked with Frank or Mikey but it was really rare. When I actually talked with my brother we usually were arguing about that I don’t do anything to help him or myself, he told me many times to go talk to someone but I was too scared.

So here I am, alone, useless, unwanted. With blade in one hand and suicide note in the other, about to slit my wrist and kill myself, because no one cares, especially me.

After couple of quick, deep cuts, blood was everywhere, with every second I felt weaker and weaker. After few minutes nothing.

Everything went dark. My mind went blank, now for the first time in many years I don’t feel sadness or regret. I don’t feel anything because I’m dead. And that’s amazing.

Gerard Way is officially dead…

Frank’s POV

I knocked to the door of Gerard and Mikey’s house nobody answered so I just entered, I knew that Gerard was inside, he never goes outside. I went straight to the Gerard’s room, or more like Gerard’s basement, but he wasn’t there.

I started to be a little nervous. I have feeling that it isn’t going to end good. And I was right.

I found Gerard in bathtub, he was dead. The love of my fuckin’ life was dead.

I cried a lot, I pressed Gerard to my chest and cried for like ten minutes, or hours I don’t know. When my vision stopped being so blurry I saw note I his hand.

_Dear Mikey_

_I’m sorry for being horrible brother I know that you hate me, and I understand I hate myself too_

_Please take care_

_xoG_

_Dear Frank_

_I want to thank you, for everything, without you I would be dead years ago. Thank You for every minute you wasted on me, every word, every night you weren’t sleeping because of my stupid nightmares or moods. I know that you don’t feel the same, but it doesn’t matter I just wanted you to know that I love you. I love you since I remember. I love your cute laugh, cute face, your everything. But look, without me you can have normal, happy life, you can find someone or just be happy without stupid depressed friend._

_So Long And Good Night Frank_

_XoxoG_

“Oh Gerard I Love you and I don’t want to find someone or live without you, why did you left me?” I cried out. How I was supposed to live without him, he was all my world… Suddenly idea popped into my head. I quickly took Gerard’s paper and I wrote down couple words.

_Mikey_

_I’m sorry that you must to see us dead, but I founded Gerard dead here and I just can’t live without him I love him too much. I now that you are strong and you are going to survive this._

_Take care_

_We love you_

_Xoxofrnk_

I took Gerard’s bade and I killed myself.

Maybe if there is something after this stupid life, I’ll see him soon and we will be together forever…


End file.
